This invention relates to the field of mouth-blown wind instruments for the performance of music.
In the family of instruments nearest to the present invention, exhaled breath is directed across a reed or a vibrating membranous element. An example of a related mouth-blown wind instrument is the harmonica.
In such a wind instrument aerodynamic forces on either side of a planar element are unbalanced causing the planar element to deflect. A rapid series of back and forth deflections may be initiated in this manner, and if their fundamental frequency is in the range approximately 20-25000 hertz, then the vibration can be detected by the human ear as sound.